Collecting Souls
by kyonkichi's kitten
Summary: When Maka and Soul are given the task of hunting down two people who have been plotting to take thousands of human souls, what will the reaction be? K  coz I'm paranoid, ahahaha :


**A/R: **Heyy guys! You'll notice that I'm not updating Symmetrical Love at the moment… coz I'm taking a break ^.^ So, I decided to write a Soul Eater/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover fic! Yay! Ahahaha I bet no one will read it anyway, but whatever

So, you'll notice I wrote A/R instead of A/N because it's not an authors note. It's an authors ramble.

Ok, let's go let's go let's go!

Maka sped up as her feet pounded the pavement rhythmically. Instead of carrying Soul in her arms, he ran with her. They leapt from the road onto a building, and then from that building to the next, frantically trying to avoid the large chunks of concrete that her enemy kept pushing up from the floor to slow them down.

Eventually, she cornered her two suspects in an alleyway, in the city called Rush Valley. They grinned- they had the culprits cornered now.

"State Alchemist Edward Elric! You're soul… I'll be having!" Maka cried, holding hands with Soul.

The boy before them, standing next to a moving suit of armor, scowled, transmuting his arm into a blade.

"Whoa!" Soul said, shocked, yet impressed. "You're a buki?"

"Eh?" Maka asked.

"What the hell is a _bookey?_" Ed asked, confused. Soul transformed his arm into a blade as well. It was now the alchemists' turn to be shocked and impressed.

"Cool! Who made your automail?" He asked.

"What's automail?"

"Oh, it's a fa-"

Maka interrupted, slamming Soul on the head with her book. "We're here to take his soul, not have tea and biscuits!"

Soul whined, and Edward laughed, coming into the light that was provided by a flickering streetlight on the main road. "Whipped," Ed laughed.

"What was that, shortass?" Soul yelled, his hand on his head, massaging the bump that was forming there.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THA-" the alchemists' rant was cut short when a wrench flew out of nowhere, smacking him on the head.

"Edward!" The suit of armor cried, picking up his brother.

Maka glanced at the newcomer, as Soul transformed into his buki form. Taking a defensive stance, she saw that it was a girl, probably around her age, with long blonde hair.

"Ed, stop being a jerk. Who are you?" Winry asked Maka.

"Whipped," Soul muttered to Edward, who couldn't hear, on the account of being knocked out and all.

"Maka Albarn. This is Soul. Do you know this kid?" She introduced, then asked. Winry rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Are they close?"

She nodded again.

"Oh… because we kind of need to kill him." She stated bluntly.

"WHAAT?" Winry exploded. "YOU CAN'T KILL HIM! HE'S FINALLY TALLER THAN ME AND WE'RE GONNA GET MARRIED! HE'S NOT BAD, I SWEAR!"

"Well," Maka said, unsurely. "We had a notice saying from Shinigami-Sama that this guy and his little brother are planning to use thousands of human souls in the creation of a Philosophers' Stone! And we can't allow that!" She tightened her grip on her weapon.

Winry laughed. Ed was still out cold. Al was trying to wake him up. Maka and Soul were worried- three against one wasn't good.

"Just a stupid idea. They're not actually gonna do it. In fact, they're stopping those stupid homunculi that are, right, Alphonse?" The blonde teen glared at the suit of armor, which nodded a few times quickly.

"Yep."

"Anyway," Winry turned back to Maka, "I'm Winry. I'll be keeping those two," she gestured to the Elric Brothers, "out of trouble."

"Nice to meet you, Winry," Maka said, shaking the girls' hand.

Winry laughed a little. "We're gonna have to catch up sometime, I want to get some tips on the best technique for hitting your boyfriend over the head."

"He's not my-" Maka began, but Winry pushed a note with her number on it into Maka's hand and had already left, leaving Al to follow suit, carrying his little brother.

"So much for "We're here to take his soul, not for tea and biscuits," Maka!" Soul smirked as she walked away, carrying him. They had an early morning flight to catch back to Death City, and she wanted some sleep.

"Hey, Winry? Why did you have your number already written down?" Alphonse asked the blonde teenager innocently. She groaned.  
>"I was hoping to give it to Ed again, since he NEVER CALLS ME!" She yelled, on the way back to her automail store.<p>

**A/N: Lame. I know. Whatever. It's a bit ooc, but whatever. Hope you liked it anyway!**


End file.
